


Batting Practice

by Hollyspacey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Darcy gets caught on the Kiss Cam and takes matters into her own hands.





	Batting Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbyli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyli/gifts).



> OK, first things first. Abbyli is a real-life enabler, and this fic is all her fault. She sent me this story's headline and gave me a plotbunny that I couldn't get rid of.  
> Second, I am not a sports girl. I am drawing on ancient memories of being dragged to baseball games, so this is not entirely accurate to the baseball experience. Many apologies.

When she heard Ian was coming to visit, Darcy wasn’t too excited. Sure, things had ended amicably enough, their fling that could barely be called a fling. Little more than the excitement of a near death experience that couldn’t last when faced with real life, if you asked Darcy. 

But he was coming to visit and had stopped texting her about getting back together, so had Darcy forced herself to stay positive. Then, he’d shown up and he was a brand new Ian. Which wasn’t all that great. Like all of them who had worked with Jane, he’d become a minor celebrity in the scientific community since the Covergence and Jane’s Nobel Prize win. He was now glued to his phone, _networking_ , and Darcy was equal parts grateful that he wasn’t aiming for a part two to their relationship, and grossed out by the new Ian. 

On the plus side, he wasn’t interested in her anymore, and she could do her thing without worrying about him trailing along behind her like a lost puppy. The week went quickly, but on Ian’s last day, Tony decided to give him the ‘real American experience’ and take all of them to a baseball game. As if Tony had ever willingly watched a sporting event in his life. 

Which was how they all ended up filing into Yankee Stadium dressed in their most casual gear. As they walked to their seats, Steve appeared beside Darcy. “Hey, Darce. You wanna sit together?” 

“Yeah, I’d like that. I haven’t been to a baseball game in forever.” 

“Me either.” Steve paused and gestured to the man beside her glued to his phone. “So, that’s Ian.” 

“That’s Ian,” Darcy said with a roll of her eyes. 

The game was fun, even though it verified that sports was not a Darcy Thing. It was fine though, better than expected. she enjoyed being with everyone and eating ballpark food. And she was glad she’d managed to get to sit beside Steve. He kept leaning over to tell her facts about the players, and how much the game had changed since when he was little, him and Bucky saving their money to go see the Dodgers play. They laughed at some of the more zealous fans, and cheered together when their team scored. He happily shared his nachos, a good thing since the plate he’d gotten was massive and she didn’t think anyone should eat that much fake cheese, super serum or not. 

She kept finding herself wishing that it were just the two of them, no Clint screaming at the other end of the row, no Tony complaining about the heat and how they should have just let him buy some box seats, no Sam getting incredibly upset by the umpire’s bad calls. Just them, enjoying each other’s company.

The inning ended, and Darcy heard the cheering start. When she looked up, she was met with the sight of a happy couple making out on screen, Oh joy. The kiss cam. 

Every few seconds, a new couple would be highlighted and the cheers would start again. Older couples kissing sweetly mixed with younger couples awkwardly mashing their mouths together and pulling apart, blushing. She was caught off guard when a few couples later, her own face was staring back at her. She watched as her mouth fell open and she glanced over at the other face on screen with her. Ian. 

Who at that very moment was utterly fascinated by something on his phone and totally unaware that he was supposed to be kissing her. Not that she wanted him to kiss her, necessarily, but the camera was _right there_ and it wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed before in moments of excitement. She turned to look at him sitting beside her, even going so far as to say his name a couple of times. The only response she got was a finger held up as he finished reading his e-mail, or whatever he was doing. 

In a fit of rage, Darcy thought about the split second after she saw her face on screen and how she had hoped that it was with the man sitting on the other side of her. She twisted in her seat, noting Steve’s look of concern only briefly before she grabbed the sides of his face and went for it. Her lips slotted against his and she took advantage of his surprise by slipping her tongue into his mouth as it fell open. It only took a moment for him to get with the program, and Darcy distantly heard the crowd roar as Steve grabbed her and twisted her in his direction. 

Somehow, she ended up in his lap, their tongues tangling as Steve’s hands gripped her sides. She could feel his firm thighs beneath her, his long fingers digging into her waist in a very pleasant way, the hot press of their mouths together.

Entirely too soon, she felt a tapping on her shoulder and pulled away, a smug Tony staring at her and the man she’d been mauling seconds before. “Kiss cam is over, Lewis.” 

Darcy glanced back to see that, nope, she was no longer on screen. But still in Steve's lap. Steve was still staring at her in what looked like shock, his chest rising and falling just a little quicker than before, his hands in fists on the armrests from where he’d jerked them away from her body. And Ian had finally looked up from his phone and was looking at Darcy and Steve with a distinct sense of confusion. 

Darcy nodded and climbed off of Steve’s lap. “Ok. Well, I think I'm done with sports for the day. See you all back at the Tower. Ian, have a safe trip back to London.” 

She squeezed down the aisle, ignoring the slow clap that Clint started as she passed him, leaving the seating area. She wandered past the concession stands and gross bathrooms, replaying the past few minutes in her head. 

“Darcy!”

She grimaced at the voice calling her, and kept walking. Of course he caught up, falling into step beside her. She tilted her head to look at him, glad to see that the confused look had left his face and he was smiling softly at her. 

Darcy slowed her pace and they strolled along comfortably. “Look, I'm sorry. That was embarrassing.” 

“I used to dance around in tights on stage every night, takes a little more than that to embarrass me.” 

Darcy laughed. They walked a little further and she glanced up at him with a smirk. “Technically, you still wear tights.” 

“Hey, now,” Steve said, indignantly, sending Darcy into a fit of giggles. He gently nudged her and continued. “But like I said, it wasn't embarrassing. Surprising, yes. But not embarrassing. Kinda pictured our first kiss a little differently, maybe not in front of an entire stadium of people.” 

Darcy stopped as the words registered, Steve taking a few more steps before swinging around to face her with a smirk. She asked, “You’ve pictured our first kiss?” 

“Yeah, sure. You haven't?” 

“I don't know, yes, maybe, shut up,” Darcy said, getting flustered. 

“Well, I have. One of my favorite things to think about, actually,” he said. 

“Wait, so you've been thinking about kissing me all this time and this is the first I'm hearing about it?”

“Couldn't figure out a good time to do it,” he replied.

Darcy shrugged. “If it makes you feel any better, you couldn't have chosen a worse time than I did.” 

“It wasn't that bad. And just think, our second kiss will just be that much better.” 

She hummed, “So, there’s gonna be a second one?” 

“You bet there is,” he said, a cockiness and surety in his voice that Darcy very much liked hearing. "Probably a third, too."

She grinned at him and held up a finger, “One condition,though: no sports. Seriously, I don’t want to risk another Jumbotron incident.” 

“No way,” Steve said. “You and I are gonna be the only ones enjoying that one.”


End file.
